


do it again.

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nico goes to a party by force.(all characters are aged up to appropriate age cuz i dont want underage drinking-)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 26





	do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi read thanks this is a prompt from one of my discord friends go join them link at the end

Nico was at a party. By force. Reyna had forced him to attend, even though he just wanted to watch movies and eat McDonalds. He stuck around with her, but she had run off. Percy has said hi, but eventually he ran off with his girlfriend.   
  


Nico remembered his infatuation with Percy. It was weird to think about it, and he shook his head, getting rid of the thought. He swirled the punch in his hand, most definitely laced with some alcohol. The Stolls were here. He downed the rest of the cup and got more. On his 3rd cup, he felt dizzy, and he stopped. He went back to his spot which was already occupied by a person with a mop of blonde hair. He was cute. 

"Stop it." Nico said to his brain. He strode over there and plopped down next to the tall, blonde man. The black-haired boy sat down against the wall, and the blonde man followed.   
  
  


"I'm Will! What about you?" The man- Will smiled, and Nico thought he would never see something brighter. 

"Nico." The alcohol had kicked in now. "You're really pretty." Nico had said, not being able to control himself anymore. He swore he could see Will blush, but he responded. 

"So are you." Now Nico was the one blushing. Before he knew it, he was kissing the guy. Then the world went black. 

..................

Nico woke up in a strange place. He was still wearing his clothes, but the dorm he was in was littered with textbooks and medical posters. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door, and he saw Will standing, cooking breakfast.   
  


"hey." Nico said. Will opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Nico's ringtone. Nico smiled sheepishly and answered it. It was Hazel.

"NICO DI ANGELO WHERE WERE YOU REYNA SAID SHE HADN'T SEEN YOU ALL NIGHT AND-" Nico moved the phone away from his ear. Hazel had stopped talking. 

"I'm at uh Will's house, the party was too much." He responded. Will was still cooking, and Hazel was still talking. 

"Yes, I'm fine." The black-haired boy said exasperated. "Okay, okay." He hung up the phone and faced Will. 

"Haha, sorry about that." Nico apologized.

"It's okay!" Will smiled and the room brightened somehow. 

there was a long drawn out moment of silence.

"So... How did I end up here?" he vaguely remembered going to a party and meeting Will. Why he trusted this stranger, he had no idea. 

Will pointed his spoon at Nico. "You collapsed next to me, kissed me and then fainted." Nico began to process that, only to blush in realization. 

"I'm so sorry for that, uh-" The smaller boy started to apologize, to the disappointment of Will. 

"I was going to ask you to do it again, but alright."

"I- what?" Nico was confused.

"Well I mean I would like to take you out to dinner, but the second option is okay too." The blonde haired boy was smiling and glowing all at once. Nico was too flustered but managed to say yes. Will smiled and looked at him before his door opened. Hazel and Reyna were yelling, but Nico just smiled. Boy did he have a story to tell.

serinity link- [serinity](https://discord.gg/serinity)

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading please leave comments they are really appreciated


End file.
